L'ennemi de toujours
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Fic à chapitres ! Les voyageurs arrivent dans un nouveau monde. Ashura cherche à se libérer. Petit concours défi à la fin du premier chapitre
1. Chapitre 1 L'ennemi de toujours

**L'ennemi de toujours**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC (et mon pauvre cerveau maltraité lol)

Disclamer : Les éléments pris de TRC sont au Clamps, les délires perso sont de moi (encore heureux... enfin ça dépend pour qui !)

Note : Je met T comme rating, car il risque d'y avoir de la violence... plus loin dans l'histoire

* * *

**chapitre 1 : L'ennemi de toujours**

Les yeux dans le vague, il restait là, immobile, à réfléchir. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas d'autre possibilité. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, son ennemi l'avait scellé dans la glace, démontrant une fois de plus sa puissante magie, et était parti pour un voyage sans retour, un exil à travers les dimensions. Ashura-Ô réfléchissait au moyen de retrouver sa liberté... mais le magicien blond avait pensé à tout...

OoOoOo

Le petit groupe atterrit dans un nouveau monde. Sakura poussa un cri d'émerveillement en découvrant le paysage paradisiaque qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Les voyageurs avaient atterri au milieu d'une vallée luxuriante. En son centre un lac au reflet d'argent reflétait les rayons du soleil sur les feuilles des arbres.

Fye aborda le ninja toujours accroupi et silencieux depuis l'atterrissage.

- Alors Kuro-puu, tu n'aimes pas le paysage ?

Le ninja soupira. Il se fichait bien des arbres et des reflets du soleil ! Ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer chez lui et y rester pour de bon, avec la princesse Tomoyo. Il soupira à nouveau. Etait-ce réellement ce qu'il désirait au fond de lui ?

OoOoOo

Ashura examinait mentalement toutes les possibilités qu'il avait de briser le sceau le retenant prisonnier. Fye... avait-il finalement réussi... Les yeux dorés du seigneur s'éclairèrent d'une flamme cruelle. Fye n'avait pas pensé à tout, et il serait bientôt mort !

OoOoOo

- Meeko !

Les quatre voyageurs se retournèrent vers la boule de poils blanche.

- Mokona sent une plume. C'est très fort... Ca vient de là, ajouta-t-il en désignant le lac.

Shaolan se précipita pour plonger quand soudain...

OoOoOo

Un tintement. La glace se brise et commence à fondre, libérant Ashura de sa prison sous-marine. Il se hissa sur le rebord blanc et s'assit, laissant ses poumons se remplir à nouveau librement d'air.

OoOoOo

- Shaolan ! hurla Mokona

Le jeune homme, déterminé à récupérer la plume, s'arrêta lorsqu'une main forte se posa sur son épaule.

- Du calme, gamin, c'est réglé...

Shaolan se retourna vers Kurogane.

- ... Enfin, presque, ajouta le ninja entendant le bruit d'une chute.

¨¨

Un peu plus loin, Sakura, Mokona et Fye couraient derrière... un canard (un col vert, pour être précise) qui tenait dans son bec une plume de Sakura. Ou du moins ils couraient jusqu'à ce que, cherchant à bondir sur l'animal pour l'attraper, le magicien ne s'étale par terre.

¨¨

Shaolan vit le magicien se relever, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Mokona courait toujours après le canard. Sakura essayait de suivre le rythme, mais épuisée elle se laissa tomber assise aux côté de Fye. Shaolan partit en courant pour aider Mokona ; Kurogane, soupirant, décida de le rejoindre pour que le groupe soit plus vite parti de ce monde. La chasse au canard se termina par un bond de Mokona, accompagné par un cri de guerre. La peluche blanche (on se demande d'ailleurs comment Mokona fait pour rester blanc avec toutes ces aventures !) immobilisa le canard et Shaolan vint récupérer la plume pour la rendre à sa princesse.

Mokona relâcha le pauvre canard paniqué, qui s'enfuit en courant, avant de se rappeler qu'il était un volatile et que, de ce fait, il pouvait voler ! Le canard déploya donc ses ailes et s'éloigna le plus loin et le plus vite possible du groupe. Très vite, les voyageurs l'eurent perdu de vue. (de toute façon, ils ne le regardaient pas vraiment).

OoOoOo

Tchii monta les quelques marches menant à l'entrée de la prison d'Ashura. Elle venait souvent ici, ces derniers temps, se perdre dans ses pensées pour Fye.

Ashura était assis sur le bord, assis sur sa jambe droite, la gauche pliée servant d'appui pour son menton. Ses longs cheveux noirs encore mouillés encadraient son visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malveillante et sur ses lèvres s'étirait un sourire cruel.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Moralité : un canard ça court vite, mais ça vole encore plus vite ! 

Concours : Comment Mokona fait-il pour rester toujours si blanc ?

* * *

C'était Zejabel-sama, toujours dans ses fics.

Les nouveaux chapitres n'arriveront peut-être pas très vite, mais ils arriveront !

En effet, je travaille sur une autre fic à chapitres, en cross-over avec Final Fantasy (mais pas besoin de connaître le jeu pour comprendre) ainsi que sur d'autres fic... et malheureusement, à tout cela, s'ajoute les devoirs pour le lycée, les entrainements d'arts martiaux...

¨

Si quelqu'un désire répondre au concours, qu'il me le dise par review et note sur sa fic que l'idée vient de moi; merci


	2. Chapitre 2 Ashura

**L'ennemi de toujours**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama

Base : TRC (et mon pauvre cerveau maltraité lol)

Disclamer : Les éléments pris de TRC sont aux Clamps, les délires perso sont de moi

Note aux lecteurs : Gomeeeeeeeeeeeen !! Je voulais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire et de le poster avant !!!

* * *

**chapitre 2 : Ashura**

- Mokona Modoki ne peut plus attendre !

La boule de poils s'éleva dans les airs, en emportant les voyageurs vers un nouveau monde. Comme toujours, l'arrivée fut douloureuse, surtout pour le ninja. Kurogane tomba sur le ventre. Fye se retrouva assis sur ses épaules, et Shaolan, tenant la princesse dans ces bras, tomba assis sur le dos du ninja. Il se releva aussitôt, se confondant en excuses. Le ninja grommela que ce n'était pas de sa faute et se releva, faisant tomber le magicien. Celui-ci commença à geindre, ce qui énerva davantage Kurogane.

- Kuro-puu ! Tu m'as fait tomber.

Le magicien affichait une moue boudeuse. Le ninja ne répondit pas.

- Kuro-puu, aide moi à ma relever !

Le magicien tendait les bras en avant, en les agitant.

- Allez !

Fye faisait des grands gestes dans le vide pour attirer l'attention du ninja... attention qu'il n'avait apparemment pas besoin de capter au vu du regard meurtrier que Kurogane lui lançait. Fye ignorait ce regard et souriait en agitant les bras.

- Débrouilles-toi tout seul ! finit par répondre le ninja.

Le sourire du magicien s'éteint brutalement et il baissa les yeux, déprimé.

- Arrête ! lui ordonna le ninja énervé.

-----

Tchii lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait. La tasse se brisa, la faisant revenir à la réalité. Ashura-Ô était assis devant elle, libre.

-----

Le visage du magicien s'assombrit, son corps fut parcouru de tremblements.

« C'est trop pour être de la simulation » pensa le ninja « mais avec lui, 'faut s'attendre à tout... »

- Monsieur Fye ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Shaolan.

- Fye-san... murmura la princesse.

Kurogane hésita. Il soupira. Peut-être s'était-il fait avoir, une fois de plus, par le magicien, mais au moins, le groupe pourrait partir d'ici. Il tendit le bras, résigné, au magicien, qui afficha un immense faux sourire pour rassurer ses compagnons. Fye se saisit de la main tendue et se releva en riant, comme si de rien n'était. En un bond il était debout et il se colla aussitôt au ninja, qui se dégagea vivement.

- Bon, on se met en route !

¨¨

Le petit groupe arriva à l'entrée d'une ville, animée par les allées et venues des habitants. En entrant, ils attirèrent les regards de tous les passants. Depuis une fenêtre, une jeune femme soupira en les regardant passer. Trois jeune filles s'approchèrent d'eux en riant et en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts les suivit du regard, l'air absent, sans vraiment faire attention à eux. Devant une boutique de vêtements, un homme brun les regarda passer. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique, quand cinq jeunes filles vinrent l'encercler. Deux d'entre elles essayèrent de l'attraper par les bras, les autres resserrèrent le cercle, en le fixant avec un regard pétillant et amoureux. Trois gamins tournèrent autour des voyageurs en courant, se poursuivant les uns les autres.

-----

Le Mokona noir soupira. Son jumeau blanc allait voir des scènes particulièrement intéressantes, s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Il a intérêt à tout me raconter ! » pensa-t-il fortement, en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-----

Quelques boutiques plus loin, Fye fut percuté de plein fouet par un homme chargé de (trop) nombreux paquets... Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis par terre, entourés par les boîtes. Une jeune fille se précipita en courant vers eux. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et avait de grands yeux bruns qui reflétaient une grande innocence.

- Tchii ! s'exclama Fye, toujours assis par terre.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Il a du te voir dans le dernier magazine, ma puce...

L'homme se retourna vers Fye.

- Excusez-moi... rien de cassé ?

- N... Non, bégaya le mage.

L'homme se releva, rassembla les paquet et salua d'un léger signe de tête les voyageurs.

- Ashura-chan ! Tu pourrais l'aider à se relever !

- Aaaa... euh, oui désolé !

Et il refit tomber tous se paquets. Pendant ce temps, Kurogane avait remis sur pieds le magicien, encore tremblant.

- Baka ! rit la jeune fille devant la maladresse de son petit ami.

L'horloge sonna trois coups.

- On est en retard, par ta faute... s'inquiéta Tchii, puis elle se tourna vers Fye. Excusez-nous encore !

La jeune fille attrapa amoureusement Ashura par le bras et le poussa légèrement. Bien évidemment, le jeune homme fit tomber une des boîtes, qui était en équilibre sur toutes les autres. Tchii adressa un grand sourire à Fye et ses compagnons pendant qu'Ashura ramassa la boîte.

-----

Ashura rit en silence. Son plan se déroulait comme prévu. Il allait bientôt prendre sa revanche sur celui qui l'avait scellé. Son sourire s'étira. Il était arrivé dans ce monde juste à temps. La sorcière avait respecté sa part du marché.

-----

Ashura et Tchii s'excusèrent une nouvelle fois auprès de Fye et repartirent. L'homme chancelait sous les nombreuses boîtes pour sa petite amie. La respiration du magicien se calma. Soudain, Kurogane se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Fye par le bras, depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à se relever. Il le lâcha prestement et remit le petit groupe en route.

¨¨

La nuit commençait à étendre ses ombres sur la ville. Les commerces fermaient leur porte et baissaient leurs stores.

- Il faudrait trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, suggéra Shaolan.

- Mmm, acquiesça le ninja.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Sakura commençait à être fatiguée. Venant avec la nuit, le froid se faisait plus cinglant. La jeune fille commença à grelotter. Fye déposa son manteau sur ses épaules et elle le remercia d'un sourire gêné.

- Regardez !

Mokona pointait une enseigne. Elle représentait un rongeur peint en rouge endormi sur un lit.

- « Auberge du Loir Rouge » lut Shaolan

- Oh, tu connais cette langue ?! s'étonna Fye

- Monsieur Shaolan est vraiment très doué ! remarqua Sakura

Le garçon rougit instantanément. Il bredouilla que cette langue ressemblait à une de celles qu'il avait étudiées durant ses nombreux voyages et que ce n'était en rien exceptionnel.

La porte s'ouvrit et les quatre voyageurs entrèrent dans la petite auberge. Il y avait cinq grandes tables rectangulaires sur leur droite. Un grand comptoir en bois se trouvait en face d'eux, devant un escalier menant à l'étage. Sur la gauche, se trouvaient quelques petites tables rondes.

- Bienvenue à l'Auberge du Loir Rouge, accueillit l'hôtesse.

C'était une petite femme à la mine joyeuse. Ses cheveux roses étaient attachés en deux couettes, par des grelots dorés. Shaolan lui sourit et s'approcha du comptoir, suivi par ses amis.

- Nous voudrions une chambre pour la nuit, mais...

- Vous n'avez pas d'argent. termina-t-elle.

_à suivre_

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2. Il est plus long que le précédent

Comment vous trouvez ?

Encore une fois, désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt ! Ces derniers temps, j'ai eu très peu de temps libre et ce rythme va durer encore longtemps je le crains...Mais je n'abandonne pas !!

rappel : au chapitre précédent a été lancé le grand concours :  
« Comment Mokona fait-il pour rester toujours si blanc ? »

Première supposition donnée par Sharo-chan : « Mokona auto détachant », une des 108 technique !

Seconde supposition, donné par Coudsdreams : Mokona est lavable en machine :

Troisième supposition donnée par Yatsuko la fleur des Enfers : une de ses 108 techniques secrètes, le White power de Mokona Modoki

Melissa Flowkhart, j'ai hâte de lire ta réponse en fic !!

C'était Zejabel-sama


End file.
